


Megaverse Battle Saga: Pandora's World Chapter

by RubyLuxuria



Series: I'm Writing These Because I'm Bored [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLuxuria/pseuds/RubyLuxuria
Summary: Three agents of a inter-universal peacekeeping organization are forced to live between the reality of universes after losing their world, and are now moving between dead worlds, overtaken by villains of their own while investigating the cause of their world's death.





	Megaverse Battle Saga: Pandora's World Chapter

# Worlds in Prologue

[Unknown World C]

A figure runs through the roof, jumping over and over the roofs of buildings within this nation filled with ancient Japan’s buildings, or perhaps this world’s modern buildings.

Whatever it is, this figure in black and grey ninja outfit runs through the night, but his movement comes to a halt.

Before him are two men, wearing similar costume albeit red and blue, standing before him.

The red one screams out at the figure in black, “Traitor, what do you think you’re doing!?”

“Betraying.”

The blue one did not take the words kindly, “So you’re not even going to deny that!?”

“I have nothing to deny,” the man in grey responds to him.

He slowly moves his hands, putting up the part of hand guards around it. Curved blades show up out of somewhere, out for the two to see.

“After killing our master, you think we would let you go that easily!?” the red one screams once more toward him.

He didn’t answer them this time; instead he just smirks at them, no longer relaxing his muscle.

The two really didn’t like his attitude, with the blue one shouts at him, “You dare laugh at us!?”

The blue ninja runs forward, leaving his red comrade as he takes out two short blades, holding them in reverse grips as he jumps toward the ninja in grey.

The man quickly evades his attacks, constantly doing backflips as he runs away from him.

He then lands and stands properly, ducking away from a swipe of the man, putting his palm close to the blue ninja’s stomach.

“Wind-Water Style:  Liquid Vortex.”

Water flows around his arm, moving in spiral pattern as he pushes forward with a force strong enough to push the ninja off from the roof.

“How dare you, you damn hybrid!” the red one didn’t take this very well and clamps his hands together.

“Advanced Earth Style: Earth Spikes!”

The red ninja then smashes one of his palms onto the roof.

Spikes made up of earth jump out toward him, as he moves his hand, ready to strike back.

“Sand-Fire Style: Glass Sword.”

He then goes to slash the spikes, cutting the tips from their bodies using colorless blade that prompts to breaks after usage.

Without wasting any more time, the grey ninja jumps forward close to the red ninja, calling out another attack, “Space-Air Style: Zero Gravity.”

Instead of attacking with full force like what he did to the blue ninja, he simply taps onto the red ninja, and his body suddenly glows.

His body suddenly levitates and his feet are off from the ground, lifting him away as he struggles to reach the roof, screaming in anger, “Damn it, you hybrid!!!”

The grey ninja snickers, now turning his attention back to where he was running before, resuming his jumps onto different tiles of roof.

He soon comes into realization that more and more figures started approaching him and some of them goes violent by throwing stars toward him.

“Metal-Air Style: Metal Barrier.”

Shiny grey shields appear around him, blocking all light attacks.

“Fire-Wind Style: Speed Boost.”

His feet suddenly flares up, and that pushes him forward, skipping past some of the roofs till he eventually enters the forest, where the chasers stop their tracks and only watches the trees beyond the town.

Around the trees, the grey ninja stares at the retreating group, scoffing at them before turning his back away from the town.

“You really are going to leave us, don’t you?”

The man quickly moves into a fighting stance, with his eyes are looking straight toward a white-colored ninja before him.

The white ninja puts up his hand forward, “Stop it. I am not here to fight you.”

The grey ninja stays there, not moving even one bit.

The white ninja sighs, “Look, I am jeopardizing myself when I decided to show up in here. You know very well that none of us shall leave this place or we will be hunted down as rogues for the rest of our lives.”

The grey ninja stares him, before finally standing up straight. His blades on his arms disappear from all sights.

The white ninja wonders, “Did you really kill our master?”

The grey one shakes his head, “He’s an old man with a weak heart.”

“So you just happened to found him lying on the ground, not breathing at all?”

“Coincidence is a thing.”

The white ninja sighs, “I guess… you’re right. But, do you have to run away from here?”

“The newest generation of the Iga Clan is full of idiots.”

“Still…”

“We have nothing else to talk about.”

The grey ninja walks past him, moving away but stopped when he heard his name being called out.

“If I ever become the new master, I’ll remove your name from the bounty list! I’ll clear your name so that you can return home once more! Mark my word, Ryu Iga!”

The grey ninja glares at him, before smirking as he takes off his mask and throws it onto the ground, showing off his blue spiky hair.

He then jumps off from there, leaving the white ninja all by himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Unknown World B]

“R-Retire!?”

Within the locker room, a small group of girls in white skin tight outfits are prepping themselves up, zipping their bodies inside the suit while at the same time, conversing to each other.

The startling question comes from a brown-haired, bob-haired glasses girl who looks shocked, looking at the girl beside her, sporting a green hair tied up with a green ribbon into a braided bun.

The green-haired girl sighs, muttering without looking, “Yeah, I am going to retire myself from this line of work.”

“But why? You have been working your ass off to get this far! Not everybody get to be a pilot like us!”

“I know that,” the green-haired female now turns to look at her friend, “But I don’t think I should be spending my time hunting down monsters outside of the city. I want to do something else.”

“Are you… going to get married!?”

The girl now glares at her glasses friend, “Where did you get that idea?”

“I mean… what else are you going to do after retiring?”

The girl moves into a thinking pose, “Hmm… there is something I have been wanting to be, but I will have to enter an academy of its own if I were to do so…”

“What kind of-“

“I’ll be going out first,” the girl quickly waves her friend goodbye, as she steps out of the room.

The woman is now inside a hangar, moving close toward what appears to be a white bike, but the bike is without tires. Two sides at the front of the bike are weapon-like parts diagonally attached to the bike. The rear part has attachments in the form of engines.

A mechanic in orange jumpsuit is checking the machine out, before noticing her and quickly calls out to her, “Hewitz, are you ready?”

The lady nods at him, as she climbs onto the machine via steps near the platform where the machine is, as she now turns toward the mechanic, “Is the Stratos ready?”

“Ready anytime you are.”

Giving a nod at him, Hewitz turns to her left and takes out a helmet, putting it onto her head as it covers only her head and her eyes.

She revs up the engines, as the engines appear shooting out blue light, and the machine levitates a bit, floating away from the platform.

“Elle Hewitz, ready to take off.”

Revving up the engines some more, she rides the bike out of the hangar, and out to the city before moving far from it.

In the middle of the clear sky, a hole opens up for her to move out of there, reaching a dark sky and ruined city outside of a domed location behind her.

She keeps on riding her bike till she finally joins up with others on similar bikes.

Elle approaches one of the pilots, asking her, “What is the ETA for the ravagers?”

The male pilot she asked notices of her presence, turning toward her and answers her question, “Three minutes.”

“Three minutes?” she sounds surprised, “If it’s three minutes, we should have seen their shadows by now.”

“We are confused about that either.”

Elle wildly looks all over the place, before pulling her head up.

Up above the cloud, she sees a dark shadow looming over her.

She quickly moves her bike away as she screams out, “It’s the Class-A! The Class-A is leading the ravagers!”

With her words of warning is heard by all, they quickly look up and moves all over the place away from there.

Thunder is shot straight down to where they were gathering, hitting some of the unlucky pilots dead or forcing them to crash landing near the dome.

Human-sized birds fly down from the cloud, moving toward them all with all pilots now engage in a fight.

Elle is among the skirmish, flying as fast as she could and avoiding crashes with anything around her. She occasionally halts her movement, aiming her guns onto any incoming enemies before moving around once again.

“Watch out!”

The green-haired lady quickly hears the warning from a comrade and turns around, seeing a bird bigger than any of those around them, moving toward her with its mouth widen big enough for her size.

Elle pushes her machine down, moving downward as to avoid being eaten, but the mouth is only one part of the body.

Even after dodging the bird’s head, her bike instead gets hit by the body, and its strong impact is strong enough that smoke appears from the engine.

She could no longer control her machine, moving down and crashes near the dome.

Near the ground, the green-haired pilot jumps off from the bike, moving toward the smoking engine and starts inspecting onto it.

“Nothing vital,” she mutters what she sees before her, “The engine is still usable given a time to rest.”

She then jumps back onto the seat, looking toward a screen before her, “Fuel is running at 40%. Let’s hope I can survive till the fuel finishes charging.”

Unfortunately, she hears some squawking noises close to her. She quickly pulls her head up, seeing an enemy bird coming toward her.

“Damn it, I really have no time for this!” she screams out, pushing a button on the screen.

The two weapons shoot out missiles; all moving close toward the bird and crashes onto it.

The bird dies into a flesh of purple blood, but now other birds start joining it as well.

“I have no choice, then!” she taps onto a button nearby, with the left weapon slowly disengage off from the body.

Elle jumps off the bike and grabs what appears to be a minigun from the left weapon, aiming and shooting the birds down.

She then turns back toward the left weapon and pulls out another gun, this time looking like a medium-sized rifle.

She turns to aim toward one of the birds and pulls the trigger, shooting out laser toward the birds.

She turns toward the bike, glancing at the screen as she now sees a message, “Ah, it has fully charged.”

Elle puts the two weapons back into the left weapon compartment, reattaching the weapon back onto the bike. She then jumps back onto the bike and starts revving it up.

The bike levitates a bit, with her looking around the place.

Her head is pulled up toward the sky, looking at the fight between the pilots and the enemies.

“I’m sorry, but I won’t be returning there. I’ve finally get a chance to escape.”

Elle steps onto the gear, and now she’s moving forward, away from the battlefield and the domed city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Unknown World C]

Sounds of footsteps are heard smacking onto the ground, with choker-wearing man, also wearing a loose dark blue jacket with a symbol mirroring the letter ‘S’ is seen on the jacket’s back.

The black-haired, short-haired man runs through the garden, closing in onto a huge mansion as he finally stops before a small group of men doing an activity.

In particular, he is stopping before an old man who is sitting on a chair and watches people playing something that require a ball and sticks.

The garden where there are at is filled with people, drinking, eating, playing and some other activities happened, along with variety of meals on the tables.

The old man turns to see him, sipping on a glass of drink before calling out to him, “Ah, Xero. Have you come to enjoy my birthday party?”

A man in suit standing beside him scoffs at the statement, “I don’t think a dog like him is even allowed to be here.”

The man, Xero, who has been silenced thanks to exhaustion, finally stands up straight, facing straight toward him, “Sir Mycen, is it true that you have decided on Isis’s future husband?”

The old man takes another sip from his glass, “I do recall announcing that to the whole kingdom.”

“Would you kindly, please, cancel the engagement?”

The old man glares at him for a moment, looking baffled as he questions him, “Aren’t you supposed to be happy your daughter is getting married?”

The man did not answer him, instead he continues to beg for his acceptance, “Please, sir, I’m begging you. Isis has a lot of things for her in the future. I do not wish to ruin her future now that she has come so far.”

The old man snickers at his request, “Strange. I do not remember you asking me the same question when your two older daughters and your granddaughter being engaged to. Is there some sort of favoritism going on here?”

“I…” Xero hesitates to answer, but he continues anyway, “The only daughter I have a memory with is with Isis. I wasn’t around when my first wife was pregnant with Julia and Alicia. Isis is the only one I spent my time with. I want her to be happy with her life, and ever since she was little she wishes to be the greatest Battle Mage in this nation.”

“Now that she has become one of the top-ranked mage in this nation, marriage is something I wish she could avoid. Please, just this once…”

The old man scoffs at his words, “Do you really think you have the right to say that? The Jyu clan has been exercising pure blood marriage for a long time. Only those who are pureblood are considered worthy of the name Jyu. Those who are mixed heritage like me all turn into part of the branch family. Me, of all people??”

The old man continues to berate him, “Privileged main family like you should just shut up and stick to the tradition. Your daughter is going to be wedded to a fellow pureblood male; that is final!”

“But…” Xero mutters, “There are no other pureblood male but me.”

“Then you will have to impregnate your own daughter,” the butler beside the old man speaks up to him in a disrespectful tone, “You have been doing it with your two daughter and your granddaughter. Why is this have to be different?”

The old man stands up, putting his hand onto the butler’s shoulder, “Calm down, Renji. How about we ask the bride herself is she agrees for this arrangement?”

Xero pulls his head up, turning to see a blue-haired, long-haired female in silvery armor enters the garden, bowing toward him and all around her.

Mycen turns to see the woman, “Isis Jyu, do you have any objection for this arrangement I made? Do you object this wedding?”

With a forced smile, she responds to his words calmly, “I accept this marriage wholeheartedly. I love my father and I wish to be with him for the rest of my life.”

“See?” the old man turns toward him, “She said it herself. She wishes to be with her father. As a kind man, I simply engaged her to the man she loves.”

“Sir Mycen,” Xero glares at him with disgust, “With all the respect I have as a nephew, I wish for you to stop forcing us to do your bidding anymore! I do not know what you have told Isis, but I am fully aware of her having a boyfriend not too long ago!”

Isis seems startled, with her hands shake as she grips her palms in fists.

“Sir, how long are you going to torment us!? Is it not enough that you and all of the branch family members systematically removed most members of the main family in the civil war before? Why have you done this to us!?”

Xero screams out again, “I have gone through hell for all of your ridiculous orders! Yet you still demand a lot more of your inhumane orders! What have we done to deserve this treatment!?”

The old man turns around, muttering, “Shut up, you foul beast.”

In just a moment, he feels a zap on his back, as he screams out in pain, fallen onto the ground.

“Father!” Isis runs toward him, holding onto him as she kneels before the old man, “Granduncle Mycen, forgive my father. He is simply reminded of my late mother. Today is her birthday, after all.”

“Isis,” Xero stares at her, “I’m sorry, but from now on you are no longer part of the Jyu family.”

“F-father?” the girl turns toward him, shock to her his words, “What are you-“

“I am disowning you. You shall not be related to this family in any way possible.”

Xero stands up, putting his left hand to the side, pulling out an arrow tip-shaped sword out of somewhere as he mutters, “Void Release.”

The earth shakes. Smokes are seen appear somewhere around the buildings.

Everyone is in the state of chaos when a huge explosion is seen erupted at the field where people are playing games.

Mycen looks around before glaring at him, “What have you done!?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago; I am denouncing all of you from the Jyu bloodline.”

“You dare…”

“I am the sole man in the main family. Therefore I should have all the right within this family, not you, uncle.”

Xero grabs Isis’s hand as he pulls her away from there.

“Capture him!”

The two runs out of the garden and into a building, running through the corridor. A group of men appear before them, ready to apprehend them.

He lets go of his daughter’s hand before moving forward, slashing them all with a black element-induced attack.

Isis turns around, seeing more people coming their way as she raises her right hand, conjuring a circle of shapes and line before her palm, “Divine Arrow!”

White beam is shot toward them, killing all of them in a single blow as she hears her father calls out to her, “Isis, let’s go!”

The two continues to run away and out toward the front gate, where they now find themselves surrounded by more people.

Mycen joins the scene alongside his butler as he speaks up to him, “You do not have the power to rule over us all, Jyu. We have been the backbone of the Jyu family for generations now.”

Xero turns to look at the man, “Of course I do. According to the nobility rule, all noble families must be led by an heir from the main family if the family do have main and branch family. Did you forget? Your mother, the 31st queen wrote this rule.”

“You dare…”

Another explosion occurs; this time the gate is blown away, opening up the entrance.

Seeing this, Xero quickly pushes Isis off from there with the woman calls out to him in shock.

But before she could reach him, he struck his sword onto the ground as the blade seems to be opened up, showing purple and white lines around it.

“Void Displacement!”

A circle of black energy appears around them, capturing all of them with no way for them to escape.

One last explosion occurs, this time it happens right at the tip of his blade, and with them trapped in there, all bodies are blown into pieces.

For Isis, she sees nothing but a circle crater where the gate used to be at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[A month later]

[World of WHAT]

“World Hopping Association the Third is the non-profit organization focusing on the safety of the worlds throughout the megaverse. Unexpected events and outcomes can be seen affecting the worlds around them; thus WHAT is needed to combat any of those threatening events.”

Within a huge building of white walls, the words are being spoken by someone who is leading a group of people as he seemingly explains stuff.

At the same time, a man in a cyan uniform jacket is pulling a briefcase with wheels just moves pass them, going forward through hall, corridor and eventually enters an elevator.

He gets off from the moving box at the third floor, pulling his bag through another corridor till he reaches a door with a label ‘15’.

The man seems to be checking a piece of paper, taking a look at the number on the door before taking out a key and opens up the door.

“Eh?” he wonders to himself as he notices that the door is not locked.

The man opens up the door, seeing a man and a woman are putting their stuff into their own lockers, as the woman notices his presence, “Owh, are you also the occupant of this room?”

Nodding, the man outside enters the room, muttering, “Never thought the rooms are going to be co-ed.”

The other man mutters, “We are going to be a team, after all.”

Nodding once again, the entered man speaks up toward the two, “How about we introduce ourselves then? My name’s Xero Jyu. I’m from the World of Battle Mages.”

The other man simply mutters while busy putting his clothes into his locker, “Ryu Iga; World of Elemental Ninja.”

The woman, however, stops her action and turns toward him, giving him a smile on her face, “Elle Hewitz. I am a pilot from the World of Sky Bikers.”

She offers him her hand and he accepts it, shaking both of their hands.

This is the mark of their journey as both members of inter-universal peacekeeping organization and survivors of what’s to come.

**This story is a cross over story with these three as OCs and part of the big rosters of characters.**

**Next: World of Holy Grail**


End file.
